When the Snow Melts
by sanzo-reload
Summary: -sequel to For Your Eyes Only- He kissed her when she was twelve because he thought her hair smells good. She fell for him, confessed and got rejected. Years later, they become best friends, but he can't help but wonder if he made the right decision.
1. intro

When the Snow Melts

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : Ouran High School Host Club is not mine and will never be mine! I'm doing this for my own amusement, not for money! The song I'm using for this chapter is _Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt_, which is not mine either.

**Authoress note : **Hey, I'm back with a sequel to For Your Eyes Only! Yay for me! Hope the readers of For Your Eyes Only will continue to read this story cos I think a lot of characters from the first one will be coming back for this one. This is only the prologue, and I'll see if a lot of people like this, I'm gonna to continue.

So, without further due, here is the prologue to When the Snow Melts!

_Note : The timeline of this story started exactly at the same time as the epilogue of For Your Eyes Only._

**(prologue)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_Music Beat studio, New York_

_9.30 pm_

_**(Normal POV)**_

"So, the special guest for our show tonight with their new hit single release. Give the big round of applause to _Snow Drop_!!"

"To all the lovers out there.. Happy Valentine's Days!" the vocalist screamed into the microphone. "Hope you guys enjoy our new single, _Can't Make You Love Me._" Giving a simple nod to the drummer - signaling her to start, the blonde vocalist breathed in before she started to sing.

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize – don't patronize me_

__

Cause I cant make you love me if you don't  
You cant make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight_

"Good work, everyone," Raleigh said as the band exited the stage.

Valerie laughed. "Gosh, finally! A break!"

"Yeah, I thought I am going to miss a Valentine's date with my boyfriend!" Lynette interjected. The last member of the group, however, remained silent, which earned her a strange look from the others.

"So, Riku. What's you plan for tonight?" Raleigh asked cheerfully, resting her arms on Riku's shoulder.

Riku shrugged. "Geez, I don't know. Go back to the hotel, watch some cheap corny romance movies and sleep?"

Valerie gasped. "Are you serious? What happened to the date with that guy you meet the other day?"

"Oh, you mean, the guy you're trying to set me up with?" she replied half-heartedly as she put down her guitar in the equipment case. "He's stupid, so it wasn't really hard to get him off my back."

"What? Can you stop being so hard other people who's trying to help you?" Lynette replied, watching the petite girl getting ready to head toward the exit.

"Well, good luck with that," she replied nonchalantly. Shifting her attention from her band mates to her manager, she said, "Is my limo ready? I want to go back to the hotel now."

The manager nodded and without any delay, Riku fled the scene.

"She's really being a pain in the ass," Raleigh muttered under her breath. Lynette sighed. "Well, as much as I hate it, she's our ass for now," she chuckled. "Well, at least until she got some guy who'll be willing to take over our position."

Valerie huffed. "Well, good luck with that."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_Hilton Hotel, New York_

_11.45 pm_

_**(Riku POV)**_

"_I love you."_

Switch.

"_Be with me forever"_

Switch.

"_Will you marry me?"_

Resisting the sudden urge to stab my eyeballs with a fork, I switched off the television and threw the remote off the couch. God, how can people actually watch this thing? It was basically filled with crappy lines and scary-looking male lead. Romance is so overrated!

I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. After a minute of World War III in my head – whether to have a beer or a can of Coke – I decided that Coke is a much better option since I wouldn't want to risk myself getting into jail for underage drinking on the Valentine's Day.

Popping open the can, I sipped a drink from the can. I walked toward the balcony and ensconced myself into the wooden chair. I snorted as I realized that Ral had chosen a room that was facing the garden for my room.

_Go figure! _I thought to myself. _Way to go, Ral! You're successfully made me realize how pathetic I am._

I let my gaze fall on a young couple seated on one of the garden bench. They were talking, smiling shyly at each other before the girl ended up giggling at something the guy had said.

_They seem happy._

_Beep.. Beep.._

My phone vibrated. My eyes widened as I took a glance at the caller ID.

_Hikaru._

Reluctantly, I flipped my phone open. "You better have a _very_ good reason for calling me on Valentine's Day," I said, trying to sound cool but failed miserably as a hint of tremor was apparent in my voice.

I heard him chortled at the other end of the line. "Good one, Riku. Like you're actually doing anything! I bet you're by yourself now, stalking at some strange couple and realize that you should've gotten yourself a boyfriend!"

Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I closed my phone and threw it on the table.

_How dare he make fun of me? _

_Beep.. Beep.._

My phone vibrated again. His name flashed in bright neon green on the display screen. I let it vibrated for a little while before decided to pick up the phone again.

"Yes?"

"Okay, I'm sorry! I was just messing around," his voice sounded breathless and… sexy?

_Oh my God, I seriously need to get a life!_

"I know," I replied, my voice involuntarily softened.

"Are you in your room now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well.."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Well what? I swear, if this is about Kaoru trying to make my band perform in his engagement party - which I might add, won't happen for another 10 years – the answer would be no!"

"Chill, Riku! Cross my heart, cut my chest open, I swear that that's not why I'm here."

"Why you're here? May I know where exactly are you?"

He chuckled. "Well, from where I am, I can safely say that your fashion sense is as hideous as it always be. I mean, come on, Riku! A green sweatpants and an orange shirt? My mom would be disappointed."

"How the hell did you…" I stopped as sudden realization hit me.

_He is here!_

Hikaru is somewhere nearby that he can actually see me. Standing up the seat, I let my gaze fall onto the entire vicinity of the garden, searching for the certain handsome, brown-eyed boy.

"Can you find me?" his amused voice interrupted my frantic search.

"You do realize that this is constituted as stalking, right?" I said with a dangerous edge in my voice.

He laughed. "Well, for a start, you might want to expand your search a little bit higher than down there."

Puzzled, I averted my glance from the garden to the hotel building opposite to me.

"Hey," he said as I saw him waved at me from a suite in the other building.

I bit my lips before a shy smile crept onto my face. "Hey."

_He came all the way over to New York for me?_

"So, can I come over to room or should I just see you tomorrow backstage at my mom's fashion show?"

I laughed. "I assume you already know my room number, huh? Can you at least tell me your oh-so-reliable source?"

"You do realize that you practically told my mom everything that any stalker would die for."

"Ooops.." I added for good humor.

"I'll see you in five minutes."

"Okay," I replied, smiling into the phone before I closed it. I immediately ran into my room, trying to put on something 'lookable' and finally I settled with a white capri with a sleeveless violent top. I tied my short brown hair into a small ponytail.

I almost jumped in excitement as I heard the bell to my room rang. Opening the door, I came face to face with the only person on earth that would make my stomach churned.

"Hey," he greeted me as he dipped his head low enough to give a peck on my cheek and a friendly hug.

"I miss you," I murmured softly into his chest as I hugged him back. I felt a wave of disappointment washed over me as he let go of me. "So, why are you here, Hikaru? Shouldn't you be in school? I mean, yo-" I stopped my rambling as I saw the glint in his eyes turned from amusement to… simply guilt.

"Oh my God, you're seriously Eihara Riku from Snow Drop!" a high-pitched shriek hijacked my hearing.

I turned to come face to face a blonde girl, roughly around our age. My eyes widened in shock as I was trying to decipher as to what was going on. I gave Hikaru a questioning look.

"So, this is Suzuki Amane, Riku," he paused, searching for my eyes before continuing, "She is my girlfriend."

"He told me that you're his best friend, so he took me here as his Valentine's present! Isn't that just sweet? I mean, you can almost nev-"

I never managed to hear the rest of rambles as I tried to focus on only one thing at that very time.

"_Riku, can we be friends again?"_

_I heard she took a deep breath before averting her gaze to meet mine. "I don't think that is possible because… I like you, Hikaru."_

"_I want to answer your feeling properly," he said, suddenly taking my hands into his. "But for the time being, can you please be my friend again?"_

"_I'm sorry. I know that it is selfish for me to ask you to wait for me, but tomorrow might change my feelings for you."_

His answer has been a _**no**_ all along.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Hope you guys like it! I promise the next one wouldn't be as depressing as it is. Just for note that the first chapter is going to take place much later than the current timeline – probably 4 years later. And don't worry, the other characters, Kyouya, Yukiya, Kaoru and everybody else will be making an appearance in the first chapter!

So, that's it for now!

Review!!

I'm signing off

Your lovely authoress,

sanzo-reload


	2. track 1 : just melody

When the Snow Melts

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : Ouran High School Host Club is not mine and will never be mine! I'm doing this for my own amusement, not for money. The excerpt of the song that I used for this chapter belong entirely to UVERworld.

**Note : **Anyway, thanks for anyone who reviewed the previous chapter : **x.eternalBLISS**, **Anti-Social.Panda., SierralaineWalsh, kpy424, Kei-Ten, bringme2life, Kana090, Yoru Inu, Kanika Meskhenet, Gothic-Cherry-Blossom, bloody kyoko, Sakimi1014, Arugula Pacioli, Ordinary magic, starfishie, reiraa, black ennui, **and **Miorochi.**

_Note : This chapter started after maybe 2 and ½ year since the last chapter. Haruhi, Yukiya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Riku and Kasumi are becoming college freshman. _

**(track01) Just Melody**

"_It's melody, gather up the lost pieces of your heart__  
__So that someday you can laugh again, yeah__  
__Just melody, you really have a gentle, innocent smile__  
__I'll always protect it_

_You are my song__  
__And I'll be with you__  
__Friends will be friends__  
__Forever and ever together"__  
_

_- Just Melody (UVERworld)_

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Sunday, 1.30 pm_

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"God, you're like the most impossible person that could ever exist on Earth!" I yelled angrily as I stomped into the limo. I heard he chuckled behind me as he too climbed into the limo. "Narita Airport, please.." I said to the driver.

I glared at him and crossed my arms angrily. "This is so NOT funny, Kyouya! You knew that Haruhi is going to France today, and yet, you still scheduled a meeting with some random German company."

"Kriezrieg Ltd. is hardly a random company, Yukiya. It's one of the biggest construction companies in Europe, if you recall," he reminded me.

"Well, I would've known that if I actually can understand what you guys were talking about earlier. For goodness sake, would it hurt you to hire a translator?" I riposted.

He smirked. "I was assuming that you can speak German."

I snorted. "Who in the world speak German? Not everybody is like you! You speak 13 languages for heaven's sake. I have enough difficulties learning English!"

"Does that make it my fault?"

I sighed. "What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?"

"If you have enough time to whine, you might as well go through the financial report from last month while I am still here," he said, throwing a folder onto my lap.

"Why can't we have a conversation without talking about work once in while?" I grumbled to myself as I placed the folder beside me. I then pressed a small switch at the side of door. A partition came sliding down between the driver and us. Then, I picked up a small bag underneath my seat and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"What's that for?" he asked, glancing up from the stack of papers on his laps.

I didn't answer him; instead, I just turned my back to him. "I'm changing. Unzip my dress."

"Is that an appropriate thing to ask a guy?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You don't want to help me? Fine, I can ask the driver to-"

Almost immediately, he pulled me closer to him. I suddenly regretted my decision as I felt his fingers fumbled with the zip. I stiffened as I felt his hands suddenly caressed my back. "Nervous?" he teased.

"Wh.. What? Yes.. I mean, no! How long does it take for you to unzip a dress anyway?!" I spluttered angrily.

I felt he leaned against my back, his breath tickling my ears as he whispered, "Wouldn't we all want to know that?"

"PERVERT!!" I yelled as I scooted as far away as I can from him.

"I'm just kidding, Yukiya," he said, laughing at my antic.

"Well, it's not funny," I replied, deadpanned. "Your sense of humor is deteriorating. I'll be worried if I were you, Kyouya."

"Come here.." he motioned for me to come closer to him. Strangely enough, I couldn't find any energy to resist him; I scooted closer to him and turned around for him to work on my zip again.

"Are you doing okay in Dartmouth?" I questioned just to fill the awkward silence between us.

My heart beat faster as I felt he leaned against my back again, this time, he rested his chin against my shoulder with his arms wrapped around my waist. "If you're so worried, why don't you just come with me? That way, I don't need to come back every weekend. That would definitely save me a lot of troubles."

I bit my lips nervously. "You came back every week for me?"

"What do you think I came back for?"

"Work?"

"I can work from there if I wanted to," he replied, a slight hint of amusement was apparent in his voice. "Your grandmother doesn't mind that."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh," I repeated uncomfortably. "Grandmother wants me to stay in Tokyo for the time being. It's easier for me to take over the company that way."

I heard he sighed as he pushed himself away from me. "You can change now," he said as he finally unzipped my dress.

I nodded stiffly. "Okay, thanks."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_Narita Airport, Japan_

_Sunday, 2 pm_

_**(Haruhi POV)**_

"Haru-chan, don't go!" Hunny-senpai whined as he cling himself onto my legs.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't see the big deal here, Hunny-senpai. You can always go and visit me there."

He paused. "Ha You're right! Ne, Takashi, let's go to France now!!"

"Wait! I mean that you can go afte-"

Hunny sobbed. "Haru-chan, you don't like me anymore?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Wai We're going to France.. We're going to France.. We're going to France.." he danced, while dragging Mori-senpai to the ticket counter.

"Haruhi, I checked-in your luggage already. Do you have your passport with you? Travelling commoner-style is so much fun!!" Tamaki-senpai said, flailing his passport around. "Ah, baka otoko! What're you trying to do asking for my daughter's passport, huh?" my dad appeared out of nowhere and plunged toward Tamaki-senpai to strangle him.

"Haruhi, help me" Tamaki-senpai pleaded, giving me a puppy-dog eyes as he was flattened to the floor.

I turned around and pretended to see nothing. There was nothing much I can do anyway once my dad started his maniac 'protect-the-daughter-no-matter-what-happen' phase.

"Haruhi!!" I heard Yukiya's shout from afar. She was running wildly, Kyouya-senpai was walking calmly behind her. I waved at the both of them.

"Thank goodness, we managed to catch you!" Yukiya said in between her pants.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly at Kyouya-senpai who was wearing a black tux. "Were you guys on a date or something?"

Yukiya shook her head furiously. "God, no! This guy here actually scheduled a meeting this morning. I really thought I would miss your flight for sure," she answered.

"I'm surprised that you took up the offer from Suou Family. I would've thought that you're just going to stay in Japan," Kyouya-senpai said.

"Honestly, it's not a bad offer. Or else, I wouldn't have taken it."

Kyouya nodded. "True. I can't think of any other disadvantages except the fact that you need to deal with the idiotic Tamaki."

I laughed. "Exactly. But after wasting the three years of my high school life with him, I think I can deal with it."

"_Kyouya… Help me"_

The Shadow King heaved a deep breath. "I think I should do something about that," he said, casting a glance toward Tamaki-senpai who was now wrestled to the ground by my dad. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai were nowhere in sight. Hunny-senpai was probably getting distracted by some candy stores or something.

Yukiya suddenly grabbed my hands and started to jump jubilantly. "So, tell me. How do you feel about studying at France? Excited?"

I shrugged. "I think Tamaki-senpai's excitement of me going to France is more than enough to cover for the both of us," I answered nonchantly. "I'm surprised that you rejected the offer from Dartmouth. I would've thought you wanted to go to the same university as Kyouya-senpai's."

She gave me a bitter smile. "Yeah, I know. I'm surprised by my own decision too," she paused for a moment before continuing. "Where's Hikaru and Kaoru? And Kasumi-chan? Aren't they coming?"

"Hikaru changed his schedule at the last minute. He went to New York yesterday morning. I didn't get to see him off either."

Yukiya frowned. "Oh, really? What happened?"

I shrugged. "Something about helping out with his mother's photoshoot."

"I'll call him later. Then, how about Kaoru and Kasumi-chan? Kaoru hasn't left for Chicago, right?"

"They're coming la-"

"Hey guys!" Kaoru greeted, walking hand in hand with Kasumi.

"You guys just came back from a date, aren't you?" Yukiya gave the couple a suspicious glance.

"Newsflash, Yukiya. We're a couple. There's really nothing wrong with going out for a date," Kaoru defended. "In fact, it's rather strange if we didn't."

"No, what's weird is that how you guys can stare into each others eyes every single time when you guys were left alone," Yukiya debated. "Well, now that I think about it, it was just downright creepy. Even for your standard, Kaoru."

I laughed.

"Take care, Haruhi-chan," Kasumi said, her eyes were brimming with tears. "You're going to come back to see me again, right?"

"Don't you have Kaoru to accompany you if you're lonely?" I said jokingly.

She sulked at my joke. "You know that no one can replace you, Haruhi-chan."

I laughed. "I hope so," I responded, pulling her for a quick friendly hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"_Flight number A67478 to Paris, France. Flight is now ready to board. Passengers can now go to Gate 6."_

"That's my call," I said, picking up my messenger bag and slung it against my shoulder. "Dad, don't you think that's enough? We need to go now," I directed my glare toward my dad. In an instant, he froze and reluctantly, he let Tamaki-senpai free from his clutches.

After exchanging thousands of goodbyes and hugs with my dad, I gave my friends a last glance before I turned around and walked toward the boarding.

_This is it, Haruhi. There is no turning back now._

I didn't even realize that I was panting so hard until Tamaki-senpai whispered into my ears. "Relax, Haruhi. We can always come back here," he said as he took my hands into his. Weirdly enough, I found myself calming down.

_Surely, everything will be alright._

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_New York, USA_

_Sunday, 9.30 am_

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

"Yes, Kaoru. I'll ask her that when I get to see her. Satisfied?" I growled into my cellphone as my twin brother, who has been pestering me since yesterday morning (right before I got into the flight), to ask Riku and her bandmates to perform at his _nonexistent _engagement party.

"Don't blame me when she bites your head off once she sees you," I gave a fair warning as I heard him chuckled at the other end of the line before he hung up the phone. I swore that he was getting way too ahead of himself for planning for something that won't happen for another five years. He didn't even know if the girl is going to say yes, for heaven's sake!

I went into the kitchen and pour some cereals into a bowl. Settling myself on the leather couch in the center of the living room of my new apartment in New York, I stared at the boxes scattered all over the place. I grimaced at the sight. Suddenly, I regretted my decision of rejecting mom's offer to get a maid for my place.

_Beep.. Beep.._

I felt my phone vibrated again. Flipping my phone open, I was ready to yell at Kaoru for calling me and ruining my Sunday morning before I realized that it was just a reminder.

_Mom's Fall campaign photoshoot._

_New York, Sunday, 10am_

I smirked to myself. "I guess unpacking needs to wait," I muttered as I grabbed my BMW car key and headed toward the door.

I settled into the driver's seat, plugged the handsfree into my ears and quickly dialed Riku's numbers.

After a few ring, she finally picked up._ "Hey.." _her voice sounded exhausted.

"Hey, there. I'm on my way to go to the studio. Mind telling me the way there?"

"_You know where the NYU Engineering Department is?"_

I nodded. "Yup."

"_It's nowhere near there."_

I sighed. "Riku, stop kidding around. Give me the real direction, okay?"

I heard her grumbled. I knew how much she hated me to be anywhere near photoshoot that involved her. _"Don't you have someone else to pester? It's bad enough to face the fact that I need to see you practically everyday in NYU,"_ she replied, obviously getting annoyed_. "Dammit, stop shoving that thing into my face!"_ I heard her yell to, I assume, one of the stylists.

"Mom is gonna kill me if I bother her on her second most important day of her life."

"_Ask you girlfriend, then,"_ she retorted.

"Gosh, Riku. We haven't talked for a while, so I thought we can play catch-up game after you finish with the photoshoot."

"_No, thanks," _she breathed out, before adding, _"Spare me the trouble of having to convince your girlfriend that I'm not dating you."_

"Is Erika there?" I asked.

"_Yeah, of course she is," _she replied and paused. _"Wait a freaking minute. Don't tell me that you're bored with her already."_

"I think I may need to end everything today," I answered, smiling to myself. "She's there, you're there. Isn't this just perfect?"

"_You better be kidding me, Hikaru. I refuse to be the scapegoat again!"_ she yelled. _"I still receive your ex-girlfriends hate letters until now; don't you think you gave me enough misery to deal with?"_

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad."

"_I just talked to you for less than a minute and you're already asking me to help you breaking another poor girl's heart and not to mention, reducing the number of working model in your mom's agency. Huh, forget it!"_

"So, are you ever going to tell me the direction to the studio?"

"_No," _she replied solemnly, and before I managed to come up with a riposte, she hung up on me.

I shook my head in amusement. "I wonder how someone so small has that much temper stored in it," I mumbled to myself.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_Celeste Studio, New York, USA_

_Sunday, 10 am_

_**(Riku POV)**_

Angrily, I closed my phone. Stupid Hikaru!

What did I look like to him? A personal slave?

I grunted in anger. He always made me angry; I wonder why I stayed with him despite all that.

_It's because you love him, idiot!_

I leaned back against the chair in the dressing room. "Please don't move, Miss Eihara," the hairstyler instructed.

"I'm so stupid," I muttered, after sitting straight in the chair.

"Boy problem?" she asked.

My eyes widened as I stared at her through the reflection in the mirror. "How did you know?"

"Nobody sighs as much as you do, dear," she gave me a warm smile. "I lived long enough to know that a boy must be involved."

"You're really somethi-"

"RIKU!!"

Almost automatically, I jumped out of my chair. I turned around to see Hikaru standing at the doorway.

"Gosh, Hikaru. Are you trying to kill me?"

He laughed. "I'll be disappointed if you die because of this."

I rolled my eyes. "You really hate me, don't you?"

"I wouldn't be here if I do, Riku," he said smoothly as he walked up to me and gave me a friendly peck on the cheek.

"HIKARU-CHI!!"

I cringed at the high-pitched scream. I saw Hikaru made a disgusted face before the brunette girl plunged toward him and pulled him for a passionate kiss.

I stepped back and focused my vision on the floor. It was bad enough to be in the same room as Erika, I really don't need to see her making out with Hikaru.

"What are you doing here, honey?" Erika overly-saccharine voice sang. Before Hikaru managed to answer, she interrupted. "Oh, who cares? Let me show you my dressing room," she said excitedly, dragging the uninterested Hikaru with her while giving me an obvious glare.

Hikaru gave me a help-me look, but I just shrugged in respond, mouthing the word 'sorry, can't help' to him.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, I sat back down on the chair. "Sorry about that," I said to the hairdresser as she started to work on my hair again.

I stared at the mirror and sighed.

"There you again," she teased as she placed a clip in my hair.

I laughed. "Oh God, I didn't even realize!"

"Does he worth it?"

"Huh?"

"The boy you're obsessing over with, it's him right?" she said, obviously referring to Hikaru. "Do you think he's worth it?"

I bit my lips. "I don't know," I paused. "The funny thing is that I knew that I don't have a chance with him, but.." my words trailed off.

"Part of you still hoping that one day he wakes up and realizes that you're the one?" she continued.

I grinned shyly. "Silly, isn't it?"

"From where I'm standing, I'll say that it's his loss, not yours, honey," she comforted me. "Never let a guy made you feel that you're worthless."

I nodded, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "Thanks."

"Want me to mess a bit with that Erika girl's hair?" she asked with a naughty grin. "Say, I think I might be able to give her a split ends or two."

I chuckled. "How do you think she'll look like with green hair?" I asked, giving her a suggestive grin.

"I can work with that."

I laughed. "Can't wait."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_Narita Airport, Japan_

_Sunday, 2.30 pm_

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

I stared at the back of Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi as they walked through the gate. After the plane took off, we parted with the happy couple – Kaoru and Kasumi. I really envied the couple – being able to be so affectionate to each other – be like a normal couple.

"Do you think Tamaki-senpai finally has enough courage to make move on her once they're in France? After all, Haruhi's dad is not going to be there."

Kyouya shrugged. "He's an idiot. I doubt he even thought of that."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Hey, that's not nice."

"Since when have I ever been nice?"

"Good point," I replied, chuckling. "So, should we go back to main house?"

"I'm going back to Dartmouth now," he stated. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed some number. "The helicopter is ready, right?" I saw him nodded a couple of times before hanging up the call.

I stared at him. "You're going now? But you just got here yesterday night," I said, barely able to hide my disappointment.

"I have class tomorrow, Yukiya. And so do you," he reminded me.

"Oh, okay, I guess," I said as my gaze fell to the floor. I averted my gaze back to Kyouya, waiting for him to say something, but was instead met with a pair of lips. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips brushed lightly across mine.

Okay it wasn't really a kiss, but oh god…it made my heart beat increase dramatically.

"You might want to do that again. I think I'm a bit hazy just now," I said, confidence appearing out of nowhere. I was flirting and he was amused. Nonetheless, he complied. This time it wasn't just a fleeting brush. It was a real kiss, and it lasted for…_oh_, I don't know how long, because I wasn't really counting. My head was too far up in the clouds to manage something as logical as that.

When we broke off, we were both grinning. Okay, _I_ was grinning and he was smirking. Stupid, smug bastard.

"Do you think you can manage a week without that?" he asked, still smirking.

"I think I should be the one asking you," I scoffed and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. I allowed him to prove me wrong as he bent down and took my lips again. I couldn't help it that my knees felt weak when he deepened the kiss.

When we finally broke apart, he smirked.

"Fine, you proven your point," I sulked. "I guess, I'll just see you next week, then."

He nodded and lifted my chin up with his fingers. "Don't push yourself too hard."

"I know," I replied. "You too. Don't let my grandmother pushes you around."

"You know I won't."

I smiled as I tiptoed and gave him a brief peck on the lips. I watched him go until he disappeared into the crowd of people.

I sighed as I felt my cell vibrated.

"Hello, Mikihara speaking."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Authoress note : So sorry for the late update. Like usual, I'm burdened by my summer class as well as the preparation for my upcoming trip to Florida. Yaay me!

Hope that the next chapter will be out faster than this one, but then again, don't expect too much. I am after all, a slow writer.


End file.
